Grayscale
by The Sarcastic Typo
Summary: He's colorblind until now.


**Title:** Grayscale  
**Summary:** He's color-blind until now.  
**Pairing:** n/a  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Insert witty/sarcastic disclaimer here that otherwise says I own squat.  
**Author's Notes:** For csi50, prompt 'colorless.' Thanks for the beta, Kelly.

**villain, **_n. _A wicked or evil person.

For years and years he endures the disgusted whispers, the glares, the hatred. He's called all sorts of names, not that he's surprised. He carefully cultivates that persona, pushes everyone away, asks for their loathing. And that's how he lives, because he doesn't care.

He'll gladly play their villain. It amuses him how black and white their world view is. Politics are evil, bad and wrong, so anyone who masters them must be as well. One would think that with all the horrible things they see daily, they wouldn't manage to stay so naive. One would be wrong.

It doesn't matter to him, though, and he continues on. It's all a game.

Until now.

**confusion, **_n. _Uncertainty or bewilderment.

Nick Stokes has been kidnapped.

His personal feelings toward Nick are merely that of indifference; he'd nearly got him fired one year because of a power play against Grissom. It hadn't been personal. He'd never cared one way or another for Nick. Some might say that was wrong; he'd just stuck it in the gray area.

But now he's been kidnapped, and all Conrad Ecklie can think about is how one of _his_ people is in danger, and he's spurred into action. He tries to do something. The Las Vegas Crime Lab might not be willing to negotiate with terrorists, but Ecklie is.

The fact of the matter is, he's not sure why.

**sacrifice **_n. _Forfeiture of something highly valued for the sake of one considered to have a greater value or claim.

He says it in an instant—doesn't even think about it. It's so unlike him to make a rash decision, to act impulsively; he's a strategist. He analyzes every option and chooses the one that will let him come out on top—the safe, morally-neutral move. Sticking his neck out for someone he doesn't even particularly like is _not_ that move, but he makes it anyway.

The undersheriff is useless, and his blasé, cold reply shakes him. He's Conrad Ecklie, villain extraordinaire, too cynical to be shocked—yet here he is being shaken anyway. Of course, the villain wouldn't have just offered up his reputation on a silver platter.

He sees Grissom watching him after the undersheriff walks away, slight surprise evident in his otherwise impassive eyes. Ecklie says nothing, just meets his gaze, and eventually Grissom nods at him before leaving.

Ecklie almost laughs at the absurdity of it.

**worriment**, _n. _A source that causes anxiety.

He doesn't actually expect to be worried. Concerned, yes, he'd accepted that one; Nick was a good CSI and a person. Some amount of concern should be expected. But actual worry, as though he knew him personally? Worry is a 'white' feeling; it's an unfamiliar shade.

It hits him full force after he sees Nick's parents. The pain etched on their features is more penetrating and excruciating than a thousand knives to the heart. When he sees them, he's unabashedly worried about their son's health.

It strikes him as particularly odd. The feeling is altogether new for him; it's rare when someone he actually knows is in danger. To be feeling it now makes no sense whatsoever. What has gotten into him? Where did his calm, cold facade go? Where is the shield of easy indifference and cynicism?

He's startled when he realizes he doesn't actually want it back.

**change, **_n. _A transformation or transition from one state, condition, or phase to another.

When Nick is found, it's like a weight is lifted off his shoulders. He doesn't even argue when Grissom asks for his team back; as far as Ecklie is concerned, it's as good as done. Politics and power plays fade to the back of his mind—they don't have the importance they once did.

He should be concerned about that, probably. He should try to deny Grissom 'his' team back, let them all know that he's still the same old Ecklie, but for some reason, he can't. It's actually rather frustrating for a few minutes, before he figures out why.

He's not the same old Ecklie. He's not the villain, not the evil-doer, not the archetypical bad guy anymore. He's still shrewd, and still a master strategist, but using his knowledge to get ahead politically seems like a waste. It puts him at a bit of a loss, now that he doesn't have his defined role to hide behind; he's no longer the political bastard who just doesn't care.

While everyone else was seeing things in black and white, he was stuck in grayscale.

He sees the color now.

-End


End file.
